


In One Blow

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Drama, Love Triangle, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-18
Updated: 2004-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's devised a perfect plan to get rid of two of the Dark Lord's enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In One Blow

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one was written for Dark Angel for her birthday. It's a bit darker than either of us expected. Harry/Draco, Snape/Draco, and a mention of Lucius/Snape.

A/N: This one was written for Dark Angel for her birthday. It's a bit darker than either of us expected. Harry/Draco, Snape/Draco, and a mention of Lucius/Snape.

Not mine.

 **In One Blow**

By Elfflame

The scene was set. It was perfect. Now it was time for the players to arrive. Draco scanned the room once more and grinned to himself. Nothing would go wrong. And when he was done, Snape would be in disgrace, possibly arrested and sent to Azkaban, and Harry Potter…he would be under Draco's control. And even Lucius Malfoy would have to admit that Draco was not a failure. To get rid of two of the Dark Lord's greatest enemies in one blow? It was too perfect.

Draco had dressed for the occasion. He wore his favorite slacks, pearl grey velvet, carefully pressed into a crease that ran down the front of each leg. Atop that was a simple, loose-fitted white silk shirt. He had also left his hair loose. It was getting quite long now. After Lucius had been sent to Azkaban, he had decided it was time to stop getting it cropped so short. It now hung to his shoulders, light and silken. He felt decadent. Well, he was decadent. It was part of the Malfoy image, after all. He settled onto the couch, and waited for his two victims to arrive.

Snape had been easy. Draco knew he had a certain…weakness for a particular shade of blond hair. After all, he had seen the longing looks he had often cast at Lucius when he had been invited to the Manor for dinner. But as far as Draco knew, Lucius had never returned Severus's regard. It made him an easy victim to Draco's charms. Particularly when he had approached his Head-of-House with a request for help. He had quite enjoyed the alarmed look on Severus's face when Draco had explained his dilemma. How he had been completely unable to sleep for several days because he was pining for the other man. And Draco was of age, so there was no need to restrain himself. Was there any chance Snape returned his affections? It had taken all his Slytherin cunning not to grin when the man had responded positively to his advances.

And as for Potter, well, it had been easy enough to find a few of his favorite hiding places and just start turning up there before Potter arrived. From that it was simple to begin "opening up" to him. To a point where Potter almost believed he might be willing to turn against his father and the Dark Lord. Draco laughed to himself. Like that would ever happen.

So, Draco had begun two separate seductions. His victims hated each other so much that there was very little chance of either of them finding out about the other…until he wanted them to, that is. So, Draco had planned and schemed, and finally set up the meetings tonight. Harry would arrive just in time to find Draco struggling in Snape's arms, and would rescue him from the "Evil Potions Master," thereby causing Snape to fall from grace, and then Draco would thank him profusely, in the only proper way possible. By seducing him entirely. He knew Harry wasn't uninterested. He'd tested him a few times: a lingering touch, licking his lips to see Harry's reaction, brushing up against him accidentally in the corridors between classes. That one had been especially fun, as Harry had dropped all the books he had been carrying, and blushed crimson. This would be quite enjoyable.

Snape would be locked away, Harry would be under Draco's spell, Draco would get a new toy, and Dumbledore would lose two of his best people. Just perfect. This could very well help him exceed his father's standing in Voldemort's inner circle. After all, Lucius had never been able to get rid of his "old friend," or find a way to control Potter. No, Draco was the one who had figured it out, and it would be he who would get all the glory.

When Snape arrived, Draco immediately went into his act. Snape would never believe him to be innocent, so it was better to swing in the opposite direction and come on strong. Draco stood from the couch and advanced on the man, who met him halfway. There was an odd look in his eyes, but Draco disregarded it. Snape was here now. If he wished to imagine Draco was Lucius, all the better, right? The older man's hands came up to caress the silk-enclosed arms, and pulled him roughly to his chest.

"So, Mister Malfoy. Here we are. Did you have plans, or should I just take what I want?" Draco thought he could hear the tease in his professor's voice, but as he had never heard it before, he was uncertain, and pulled away.

"Calling me Malfoy seems so formal, sir," Draco said as he looked up at the man. "Perhaps we could be less…formal tonight, given what we are about to do?"

Those long white fingers came up to caress his cheek. "If you wish…Draco." Snape's eyes were glowing, and Draco smiled his most disarming smile.

He led Snape back to the couch, then draped himself carefully across it. This was it, the moment Draco had been working towards for months. His posture was carefully planned so that the moment Harry came through that door, he would be able to struggle against Snape's "unwanted" advances. Snape would never know what had hit him. "Take me, sir."

But instead of taking the advantage, as Draco had assumed he would, Snape's mouth thinned. He looked down at Draco for a moment, and Draco's heart began to beat hollowly in his chest. Something was wrong. Something was off. Shouldn't Snape have done something by now? "Sir?"

Then Snape turned towards the far corner. "I think that's more than enough, Potter. He's obviously plotted this out quite carefully."

Had the man gone insane? Talking to thin air? And why would he even think of talking to Potter, anyway? They hated each other, didn't they? Then there was a rustle of fabric, and Potter appeared in the corner that Snape was looking towards. Draco swallowed. This was not good. Not at all.

Harry advanced on Draco. "So, I suppose I was supposed to save you from him?" Those green eyes were cold, and Draco realized just how much that hurt. He had quite been looking forward to those eyes looking at him only in adoration from now on. "I thought you were a Slytherin, Draco. Did you honestly think that Snape and I wouldn't talk at all? Or that either of us would believe a word you said?"

Snape snorted. "You give him far too much credit, Mister Potter. Draco's greatest weakness is that he believes no one sees through his ridiculous tales." Those black eyes looked down at him coldly, and Draco began to truly understand why the other houses disliked Snape so intensely. "For your information, boy, your father tried something similar once. Unfortunately, that time, I let myself fall." He rubbed at his arm, and Draco winced. "I'm not stupid enough to be seduced by two Malfoys, however enticing they are." He turned to Harry. "He is yours for the evening. The headmaster will come to collect him in the morning, so I suggest you say your good-byes tonight, Potter."

Harry didn't take his eyes from Draco as he nodded. With that, Snape swept from the room, and Draco began to tremble. Those green eyes never left his face once that night.

 _Fin_


End file.
